Anarius
by turtle coin
Summary: He and she are different in many ways, but one thing they both know is that they are meant to be. A love story between Sirius Black and Annabelle Selwyn. It is a happy ending but will still adhere to most of the book series' plot. Sirius/OC JP/LE pairings. J.K. Rowling owns all original Harry Potter characters.
1. The First and Second Meeting

The first time Sirius Black and Annabelle Selwyn met was at the Ministry's Christmas Dinner Party, both of the families were invited because they are the Sacred Twenty Eight (Britain's oldest purest wizarding families) as honored guests of the Ministry. The seven-year-old Annabelle was wearing her new pink dress chewing on "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum" while sitting on the couch closest to the Christmas tree like a true lady. With her flame-like red hair and dark blue eyes, she looks like a doll. On the other side of the hall, Sirius was busy running through the crowd, avoiding his younger brother Regulus.

Then, across the hall, Sirius saw Annabelle next to the Christmas tree. A seven-year-old boy's curiosity suddenly bursts, it is not in Sirius' philosophy that he leaves a pretty little girl alone. He pretended to be casually checking out the Christmas tree, and sits next to Annabelle. Sirius' plan worked, Annabelle turned to him to see who just sat next to her.

"Hi" Sirius controlled his excitement said.

"Hi" Annabelle smiled while still chewing on the blowing gum, and turned to the other direction to see her parents talking with the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, they seem to get along quite well.

Seeing that Annabelle doesn't intend to talk anymore, Sirius quickly introduced himself, "I'm Sirius Black."

"What?" too concentrated on her parents, Annabelle didn't hear clearly.

"Sirius Black" Sirius repeated himself.

"Oh, Annabelle Selwyn." Annabelle turned to Sirius curiously, "I heard that the Blacks are all Slytherin, is that right?"

Sirius frowned, "yeah, but I'm not."

"How do you know?" Annabelle questioned, "I mean we haven't got sorted yet." She saw Sirius' unhappiness and quickly added.

"Well, either way, I'm determined to go to Gryffindor!" Sirius raised his chin full of pride.

"Really? I heard Hogwarts' principalDumbledore is from Gryffindor, he is a great wizard," said Annabelle.

"Do you want to go to Gryffindor?" Sirius sat closer to Annabelle, facing directly to her.

"I don't know," Annabelle seems a bit lost, "My mom is from Ravenclaw, dad is fro Slytherin, both my grandparents are from Slytherin too, it just changed at my mom's."

"It's okay, every family will have someone different right?' Sirius comforted her, "like me! I will be the first Gryffindor in the Black family!"

"Sirius!" Regulus stumbled across the hall. "I just... couldn't find you..." he cried out loud.

"What are you doing?" Sirius felt annoyed, he thought he got rid of his brother.

Regulus looked at Sirius like a lost puppy, he looks like he is about to cry any second. Annabelle took out a pink blowing gum, and gave it to Regulus, "hey, do you want to know how to blow bubbles? I'll teach you!" Regulus nodded, and took the gum from Annabelle.

The first meeting of Sirius and Annabelle ended with Sirius being completely left alone.

-Three Years Later-

The second time they met was on the Lestrange wedding. Annabelle boringly lays her chin on her hand watching her brother Alex chasing peacocks around the venue. She sighed and looked at her flat stomach. Her mother told her that a lady cannot eat too much in public, so she only ate a small piece of steak.

"Hey!"Sirius appeared behind her and padded her shoulder.

"Hey!" Annabelle was surprised, "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"The Lestrange is one of our relatives, what about you?" Sirius asked.

"Partners in business," Annabelle recalled a phrase her parents mentioned, even though she has no idea what that means.

"Oh," Sirius pretends like he knows the meaning of the phrase too and nodded, "you wanna go somewhere fun?" He jumped off the seat and gave his hand to Annabelle.

"Sure." Annabelle agreed but hesitated to take Sirius' hand.

"Come on," Sirius reached his hand out again.

"Okay." Annabelle held hands with Sirius, they are friends.

"Right here!" Sirius showed Annabelle the kitchen, there are five house-elves working.

"The kitchen!" Annabelle yelled, "I didn't eat anything before!"

"Me too," Sirius looked at her, quite satisfied with his discovery.

Then before they know it, they started eating everything, and after a while, Annabelle abandoned the forks and knives and started using her hands to eat the cakes.

The second meeting of Sirius and Annabelle ended with both of their parents' anger when they realized that their children have ruined the Lestrange kitchen.


	2. To Hogwarts

King's Cross Station Platform 9 3/4

Annabelle stood still on the platform holding her cat Queen, a gift from her mother. She patiently waited for her parents to chat with the Head of some department at the Ministry while staring at the crowd. Alex held on to her new cloak and asked, "you need to send my letters!"

"Of course, Alex." Annabelle smiled at his brother. She and her brother never looked quite alike, she has flaming red hair like her grandma (her dad had it darker) and deep blue eyes, but her brother had blonde hair like their mother and innocent blue eyes. However, the siblings do share the same elegant attitude and aristocratic appearances.

"I wish mom and dad would get me an owl." Alex looked at an owl standing on the luggage of a girl with Auburn hair and bright green eyes.

"I like cats better," said Annabelle, "they're so furry that you can cuddle with them all the time."

"Yeah, sure. But an owl is much cooler, they can fly." Alex disagrees with her sister.

"A witch can fly on a broomstick, that's not cool." Annabelle teases Alex.

"No.." Alex opened his mouth trying to defend his pride for the owls.

"Come on, Annabelle, it's time for you to get on the train." Their after, Aaron Selwyn interrupted the siblings' conversation.

Annabelle winked at Alex, she always loved to getting in to small arguments with him, it's their way of showing sibling love. Her mother, Charlotte Selwyn, restrainedly hugged Annabelle, her mother is all about keeping the public image, always graceful, never emotional. But Annabelle still spotted her mother turning slightly to her father wiping something out of her eyes.

"Take care, Anne." Aaron hugged her too, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, I will." Annabelle nodded, keeping her sentence short, realizing that she might start crying if she speaks more. Then she turned away from her parents and brother, and walked on the train with her luggage. She kept her head down because she knew if she looks up everyone would see the new student's red eyes from leaving home.

Finally, Annabelle arrives at an empty compartment and settled in. She saw her parents out the window, they were looking for her on the platform. Annabelle quickly rubbed her eyes on her robe, trying to appear as normal as possible. Then she waved at her parents, they waved back at her.

A whistle sounded. Annabelle saw Alex started jumping up side down, waving at her furiously. She felt her eyes once again feeling warm, "remember to write to me about the sorting!" Alex yelled.

"I will! I will!" Annabelle cried out from the train, "bye Alex!" She abandoned what her mother had taught her to do in public, and waved back at her brother when the train started. By this time, Alex had also freed himself from their father (or his father let go of him?) and begins to chase after the train. Annabelle watched as her brother turned in to a tiny black dot from a far.

Annabelle sat back on the seat, feeling lost and lonely. She wonders whether or not she should read The Standard Book of Spells again, or should she read The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection again. The door suddenly got popped open, the Auburn-haired, green eyed girl with the owl that Annabelle and her brother saw on the platform and another slim boy with greasy black hair wearing abnormally long robes appeared at the door.

"Hi, can we sit here? All the other compartments are full." The Auburn haired girl said.

"Yeah, sure." Annabelle nodded slightly.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape." Lily reaches her hand out.

"Annabelle Selwyn." Annabelle shakes her hand, and also shakes hands with Severus.

"So how's your day so far?" Lily kindly asked.

"Fine." Annabelle wasn't used to talking to strangers, she never really had any friends of her own age, well, except for those other pure-blood kids who follow her.

"So...Uh...Are you from a family of wizards?" Lily tried to start a conversation with Annabelle.

"Yeah." Annabelle nodded.

"You are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight right?" Severus suddenly said.

"Yes, I am." Annabelle said slightly raising her chin with pride.

"Wow, then you know all about magic right?" Lily's voice is full of excitement.

"I haven't learned much about doing spells except for what I have read on the books." Said Annabelle.

"Me too. So what house do you want to be sorted into?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't know, any house seems like a good choice." Annabelle shrugged.

"I want to be a Slytherin." Severus proudly said, " a lot of Selwyns are Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah, but anything can change. My mother is a Ravenclaw." Said Annabelle.

"Well, personally I think Slytherin is the best. They're full of ideas and smart..." Severus seems to light up when he started talking about Slytherin.

"You mean all the plotting and tricks?" A familiar voice came up. Two boys are leaning on their compartment doors, one with messy black hair, the other with lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes.

"Sirius!" Annabelle cried out in surprise.

"Annabelle! You are here too!" Sirius was just as surprised as Annabelle.

"You two know each other?" Lily stared at Annabelle and Sirius, frowning.

"Yeah." Said Sirius, "hey, Annabelle, you should come to me and James' compartment. Don't stay here with Snivellus." Sirius gestured to Annabelle.

"Stop it, it's not funny!" Lily stared at him angrily.

"Stop it, it's not funny!" James imitated Lily's voice.

Annabelle was completely lost in the situation, "wait, you guys have met before?"

"Yeah, on the train before we came to your compartment. They are mean, Annabelle." Lily was furious.

Annabelle was still confused that how did Sirius and James met Severus just a while ago, and this deep hatred already started to develop between them.

Annabelle looked at Sirius and James, then at Lily and Severus, and sighed, "Sirius, I'll come find you later."

Sirius held his hands across his chest, and remained still, displeased with Annabelle's answer.

"I promise I will." Annabelle reassured him.

"Fine." Sirius seems unpleased with Annabelle's response, "Let's go, James." Sirius left with James.

"Wow, that was really cool, Annabelle." Lily looked at Annabelle with Amusement.

"It's nothing, I just figured I stick with you guys." Annabelle shrugged.

"Thanks." Severus Snape nodded towards Annabelle.

* * *

Moments later, Annabelle went to Sirius and James' Compartment, bringing a bag of Drroble's Blowing Gum as peace offering to Sirius, she knew that Sirius is not happy that she didn't come with him.

When Annabelle found Sirius and James' Compartment, there are two other boys in there, a pale boy with premature lines who looks like he is sick all the time, and another boy tiny boy with small watery eyes.

"Hi, I see you've got some more company in here." Annabelle smiled at Sirius.

"I make friends, Selwyn." Sirius shrugged.

"Hi, I haven't formally introduced myself the first time we met. I'm James Potter." James reached out his hand, Annabelle shook it.

"Nice to meet you James." said Annabelle.

"Remus Lupin" "Peter Pettigrew." Annabelle then shook hands with the two other boys.

"So, I come here to let you know that I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Lily and Severus, I just feel bad for leaving them all alone there." Annabelle explained to Sirius.

"Severus? Oh, you mean Snivellus." Sirius raised his eyebrows. Knowing Sirius has a great ego, Annabelle thinks it is best to not to bug him about Severus vs. Snivellus.

"Why don't we just have some Blowing Gum and get it over with?" Annabelle offered her bag of gum to the boys in the compartment.

James is the first one to reach out for it, then Remus and Peter, Sirius was the last.

"We're almost there!" some of the kids yelled.

"Well, I should better get back! Nice seeing you, Black!" Annabelle waved at Sirius and left the Compartment.

* * *

Annabelle finally got back to her compartment, Lily and Severus already have their robes on. "We're finally here!" Lily's face is full of happiness.

"Yeah!" Annabelle agreed, finally getting to Hogwarts made her feel so real that she is actually going to learn magic.

The train finally stopped, and the students rushed to the door.

"First Years! First Years over here!" A giant man yelled through the fog. "I am Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Follow me!"

The first years followed Hagrid and arrived at the edge of the edge of a great black lake.

"Everybody here?-Forward!" Hagrid yelled.

Moments later, the great castle of Hogwarts appears overhead and the students finally arrive at the huge, oak front door of Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Hey Guys!_

 _Thank you so much for reading my story, your support meant a lot to me! I would really appreciate it if you guys can leave some comments below to help me make the story better!_

 _turtle coin_


	3. The Gryffindors

Chapter 3- The Gryffindors

The first-years entered the door, and soon, a serious-looking witch appeared on the stairs. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm professor McGonagall." The witch said, "You will be sorted into houses first…" Annabelle's mind wondered off as she already knew what McGonagall is going to say about the houses and the sorting ceremony. Not sure if it is nervousness or hunger, Annabelle felt her stomach twitch.

Then, the first-years followed behind Professor McGonagall down the long pathway and finally arrived in the Great Hall. A hat is sitting on the four-legged stool at the end of the hall, Annabelle and the other students lined up behind Professor McGonalgall.

Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Said McGonagall.

All the first-years have various degrees of worry on their face, "Sirius Black!"

Sirius walked to the stool, trying to conceal his emotions, but Annabelle can tell that he is scared. The hat is placed on his head, and within five seconds, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Sirius grinned at James, and ran to the cheering Gryffindor students. However, Annabelle spotted that some of the older students at Slytherin are frowning about the result. She thinks that they might be Sirius' cousins?

Then Lily and the boys in Sirius' compartment all got sorted into Gryffindor, Annabelle can tell that Severus is not happy that Lily got sorted into the house he hated the most. She throws him a comforting smile, Severus bitterly smiled in return.

"Annabelle Selwyn!" McGonagall said. Annabelle feels her heart drops, she walks toward the stool, sits on it, and puts on the hat with her trembling hands.

"Well, well, let's see, a Selwyn." The hat started talking, "you are definitely brilliant, a gifted witch, but I don't see Ravenclaw as quite a place for you, you are more than a smart mind. Definitely not Hufflepuff, you are not all that kind and right-minded all the time are you? Now there's just Slytherin and Gryffindor. You are certainly cunning and ambitious, but I can see the part of you that is fearless. What do we do about this?"

"I don't know, just decide on something." Annabelle is uncomfortable to see that the students are starting to chatter because it took the hat so long to decide on her House.

"Uhhh, you would make a great Lion after all." The hat finally decided, "Gryffindor!"

Annabelle quickly got off the stool and placed the hat on it. The Gryffindor students cheered wildly, she saw James and Sirius being two of the most enthusiastic of all.

"Well, that took a long time!" Lily said.

"Yeah." Annabelle agreed, she saw Severus' face become grimmer. "I do feel bad for Severus, I thought I would get placed into Slytherin for a while."

"What? Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals!" Lily was surprised.

"Crazy, huh?" Annabelle agreed.

Undoubtedly, Severus got sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head. James and Severus booed loudly with some of the older Gryffindor guys, and Lily threw them a disgusted look.

"Now, students, let the dinner begin!" said Dumbledore. The food appears on the plates, and Annabelle immediately went for the mashed potatoes, her favorite.

"Hi, I'm Alice Longbottom." A girl with round face said from across Annabelle, she has a happy look on her face, Annabelle immediately took a liking in her.

"Hi, Annabelle Selwyn." Annabelle smiled at her.

"Lily Evans." Said Lily.

"James Potter." James suddenly popped into the conversation. "We met on the train!" James said to Lily.

However, Lily just turned her head away from James, clearly still mad at James for him making fun of Severus. Annabelle looked at Sirius and exchanged an awkward look with him.

After a while, all the food disappeared on the table, marking the end of the feast. "First years! Follow me!" A blonde girl and a brown-haired guy stood up and called for the Gryffindor first years.

"Each House has its own Common room, you will need a password to get in to ours. No students from other Houses can enter our Common room, and we are forbidden to tell them our password." The Prefect said. "Our first code of the year is _Caput Draconis_." The students entered the Common Room, it is decorated with Red and Gold and has a big fireplace in the middle of the room, the part that Annabelle loves the most is the comfortable couches.

The girls finally arrived in their dormitory, Annabelle is sharing a room with Lily, Alice, and Mary Macdonald. Annabelle picked the bed right next to the window, and Alice picked the bed next to hers. Queen swiftly jumped on Annabelle's bed, looking settled for a good night's sleep. "Oh, she is just adorable." Said Alice.

"Thanks! My parents gave her to me so that she can keep me company while I'm in Hogwarts." Annabelle smiled at Alice, she thinks that she could become good friends with Alice.

"Girls, we should sleep now if we don't want to be late for tomorrow's class." Lily was already in bed.

"Alright, Lily." Alice winked at Annabelle and said.

Annabelle tucked herself into bed, looked outside the window one last time before she closes her eyes and fall asleep seconds after.


	4. The Game

Chapter 4

"Annabelle, Annabelle!" Lily called for Annabelle's attention.

"What?" Annabelle spaced out sitting in the library.

"I said, are you feeling okay about the game tomorrow?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, kind of." Said Annabelle, she starts doodling on her notebook again.

"That sounds confident." Severus sarcastically stated.

"Have you seen your hitters? They are like giant baboons." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"You got that right." Lily laughed.

"Anyways, good luck, Selwyn." Severus snapped his book shut and left.

-"Welcome to this year's first Quidditch game!" Joe Hanson, from Gryffindor, enthusiastically yelled.

"It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Now, it's important to point out that with the fresh blood James Potter, Sirius Black, and Annabelle Selwyn added in to the Gryffindor's team just last year have helped their team all the way to the finals till they were defeated by the Hufflepuffs. This is partially due to Selwyn's shoulder injury from her previous matches, the Hufflepuffs used that well and targeted her specifically, and we've got to admit that the strategy did throw the Gryffindors off. Let's hope the Gryffindor team come back fresh this year!"

Annabelle flew up in the air, above all the other players, circling around the arena to find the golden snitch. The Slytherin seeker Carter Greengrass stared at Annabelle and narrowed his eyes at her. Annabelle shook the discomfort from his stares away, andflew more away from Carter.

"Let the game begin!" Madam Hooch blows the whistle.

Carter followed Annabelle's every single move, staying right behind her. Annabelle tried to accelerate, but she still can't get rid of Carter.

"James Potter passed to Luke Mason—they are without a doubt very fast—No! Mason got hit by the Bludger—now Slytherin has the Quaffle—Paul dashes to Gryffindor's gate—Hall saved it! Amazing! Hall successfully saved this, and now the Quaffle is back with the Gryffindors—Kohl is crossing the field as fast as lightening—he passed it to Potter—Austin hits the Bludger to Potter—but Black hit it away—Potter still has the Quaffle—then—Score! This is Gryffindor's first score this season, and it's made by James Potter!" The Gryffindor's cheer echoes around the arena.

Annabelle smiled, and can't help but notice that James has got some fan girls going. "Aw!" Annabelle was hit on the side by Carter, "Too little to be messing with brooms, aye?" Carter smirked at her.

"I can't believe it, Greengrass tried to knock Selwyn down her broom!" Joe Hanson spotted the incident, the Gryffindors booed loudly countering the Slytherin cheers.

Annabelle dived straight from the top of the sky, trying to get rid of Carter. It worked, but she can't keep doing that if she wants to find the golden snitch. As the game goes on, the Slytherins have revealed their true colors, winning no matter the cost. They wounded Hall's nose, and scored twice, now it's 10:20. Annabelle started to change directions rapidly so Carter wouldn't follow her that close, but to her dismay, Carter is quite a good flyer that he kept up well. What is worse is that Annabelle felt the Slytherin Hitters are after her, they kept hitting the Bludger to her, since the score is so close, they can't risk her catching the golden snitch.

"Are you alright, Selwyn?" Sirius hit the Bludger away from Annabelle.

"I'm fine! Get rid of Greengrass okay?" Annabelle yelled at Sirius.

"Will do!" Sirius flew away.

Then, Annabelle sees a golden sparkle in the middle of the air, at first she thought it is from Dumbledore's golden watch, but it is the golden snitch for sure. She flew straight to the golden snitch, Carter right behind her, but she knew that she is going to get to it first.

There! Annabelle caught the snitch with her finger tips. The Gryffindors yelled excitedly.

-"Good Job Annabelle!" Someone from across the common shouted to Annabelle.

"You're really popular now." Lily smiled at Annabelle.

"Says you, everybody loves you." Annabelle didn't like the idea of being popular, honestly, she would rather be alone. It is girls like Lily that wants everyone to like her.

"Annabelle!" Alice caught up to Annabelle.

"Where were you? I haven't seen you since…" Annabelle looked at Alice with suspicion, "since before the game even started?"

"Just, studying, you know." Alice looked away.

"Right, studying, with Longbottom?" Annabelle smirked at Alice.

"No…" Alice denied, but when she saw Annabelle's suspicious look at her, she sighed, "yes, I was with him."

"Alice! He is a fifth grader, what are you hanging with him for?" Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"He is only two years older than us!" Alice protested.

"It's a lot when we're in school! When we still don't know what to do with our lives, he is already thinking of his career path!" Annabelle can't believe Alice is still in to Frank Longbottom, she had a crush on him since she first saw him in the library.

"Well, he wants to be an Auror, and I want to be one too, someday." Alice explained.

"Now you're following his career path?" Annabelle raised her eyebrows.

"What about you and Remus Lupin? You seem to be quite in to him?" Alice fought back.

"It's not like that! We just study together about charms and Ancient Runes." Annabelle felt her face burning hot.

"Whatever you say, Ann." Alice laughed.


	5. The Secret Dueling Club

Chapter 5

"What are you up to tonight, Selwyn?" Sirius passed Annabelle a butter beer.

"Why? Do you have anything in mind?" Annabelle turned to look at him.

"How about finding out what the older Slytherins are up to?" Sirius has the familiar spark in his eyes whenever he has some sort of mischief in mind.

"How's that fun?" Annabelle ridiculed Sirius.

"James and I have noticed that some of the Slytherin upper class men are out at night, we never got close enough to see what they're doing, but it looks like a meeting of some sort, we also saw lights going around. Do you think this is fun?" Sirius cracked a smile on his face, looking at Annabelle with a proud look.

"Interesting," Annabelle sipped some of the butter beer, "count me in tonight then."

"Great, James and I will meet you at the Commons around midnight." Sirius jumped off from the window seat and left.

-Annabelle yawned for the third time under the invisibility cloak, she is feeling tired after that exhausting Quidditch game.

"Do you need to be in bed right now, Selwyn?" James teased.

"After that game, yes!" Annabelle stared at James sharply.

"We played the same game, if I recall correctly?" Sirius joined James in to teasing Annabelle.

"If I recall correctly, you guys didn't get chased around by Greengrass for the entire game, and when Greengrass wasn't chasing me, the Bludger was." Annabelle sharply claimed. She was satisfied to see both James and Sirius speechless. After all, the boys did all the showing off in front of their little fan girl club, and she spent that entire game like a little stray dog (being a bit melodramatic here) getting chased around the arena.

"Look there!" James broke the silence, pointing at the yard. There were lights coming back and forth and sounds of explosives going across between the Slytherins.

"Are they…" Annabelle narrowed her eyes, trying to look more clearly, "practicing magic?"

"Not just school magic right? They're dueling." Sirius pointed out.

"Wow, dueling? I have never seen an actual duel, they're usually just in books right?" Annabelle stepped in, trying to take a closer look, for some reason, she finds dueling especially intriguing to her.

"Hey! Where are you going? The invisibility cloak remember?" James pulled her back.

"Sorry." Annabelle mumbled.

The three of them moved forward, and finally, settled behind some bushes. Annabelle quickly located a tall dark girl in the middle of the room, dueling against three boys at once. She moved swiftly among her opponents, as if the spells directed against her are just simple lights instead of jinxes. She has thick shiny dark hair and strong jaw, and it looked quite familiar to Annabelle but she can't recall who. Then she laughed arrogantly and stroke down her opponents easily, which made Annabelle wonder if the three boys' power even match up to her true abilities in the start. The spells she used are not just simple jinxes that the students at Hogwarts use to mess around, they seem like actual spells that would hurt people badly. One of her opponents seem to have a severe heart burn condition, one of them is knocked down unconscious, and the other one seems to have burns on his hand that causes him to unable to hold on to his wand.

"Who is that?" Annabelle pointed to her.

"That's my cousin, Bellatrix Black." Sirius said with a sound of contempt. No wonder, they do look alike, especially that arrogant attitude, thought Annabelle.

"She is quite good at dueling, what grade is she in?" Annabelle tried to make her question sound casual, so Sirius and James wouldn't think that she is paying special attention to someone in Slytherin.

"Seventh grade, she is four years older than me." Sirius didn't seem to care at all.

"This is getting boring." James rolled his eyes, "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, I agree." Sirius second the idea.

Uh, boys! They always back each other's idea no matter what! Annabelle sighed, she would actually love to stay and see more about that Bellatrix girl. "Fine." She reluctantly said.

On their way back, James and Sirius have been yawning for the entire way, but Annabelle was completely awake now from that duel she just saw. What were Slytherin students doing with their secret dueling club after curfew? If they like dueling that much, why don't they start their own club? And the spells she just saw, they seem like some strong jinxes that the professors would never teach to them. She knows that Slytherins always had a thing for the dark side, but what kind of jinx would make them only practice at night?


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 6/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annabelle fall asleep the night before thinking of what the Slytherins could be possibly up to, she knows that they're probably practicing dark magic, but why? Not just for their simple interest on the dark side right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next morning, she woke up exhausted and hungry from her late night adventures, craving bacons and waffles for breakfast. She entered the Great Hall with Alice, and sat next to Lily and Mary./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morning!" Lily cheerfully said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morning! How did you guys sleep last night?" Alice smiled to Lily and Mary, clearly they're still not over Gryffindor's victory yesterday./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine." Annabelle shrugged, she can't help but notice that from across the Hall next to the Slytherin table, the Slytherins she saw dueling yesterday are chatting about something together, they all had the secretive but excited look on their faces./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For an entire day, Annabelle was dying to find someone to talk about the Slytherins' weird behavior, but who can she talk to? Not Alice, she's got her mind too tied up on Frank Longbottom right now, Annabelle doubt that Alice would have time to think of anything else, plus Alice was never interested in the Slytherins' anyway. Not Lily, Ms. Perfect is just going to make her tell the professors, plus she never got along with Lily's personality anyway. Not Severus, although he is very smart and probably would make a good guess but he is still from the Slytherin House after all. Not James or Sirius, those two were really clear that they find last night boring. Then there's really just one person that she can talk to./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, Remus." Annabelle moved her hair to cover her ears so Remus won't see her ears burning, it happens every time when she talks or thinks of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, Annabelle. How are you?" Remus put his feather pen down on the scroll of Ancient Rune translations./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good," Annabelle responded, "where did the others go?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sirius and James are out playing Quidditch, Peter went out to watch them." Remus moved his books so Annabelle could sit next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quidditch again?" Annabelle was shocked, it seems like they spent more time on Quidditch than doing their homework./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, gotta play harder especially when you've got a fan club developing." Remus joked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right." Annabelle nodded, "There's something I want to ask you, Remus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it?" Remus looked at Annabelle sincerely, Annabelle felt her ears burned even more./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Last night, I saw some Slytherins practicing dueling, and the magic they used, it's not just simple jinxes." Annabelle tried to express what she saw without including Sirius and James in the story, she doesn't want Remus to know that she hangs out alone with the two troublemakers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean, like dark magic?" Remus seems to be interested in the topic./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, and this morning I saw them talking about things secretly. What could they have been possibly discussing?" Annabelle expressed her concern./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Weird, maybe they don't want people to know they're practicing dark magic?" Remus frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's what I thought, but it didn't feel as simple as that." Annabelle felt anxious when she's stuck with her gut feeling that something is just not right./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Annabelle, are you trying to be an Auror?" Remus laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, it's just this weird feeling I'm getting." Annabelle is disappointed at herself with being so caught up on her gut feeling./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It will be fine, we've got all the professors here, what can they possibly do?" Remus comforted Annabelle, "don't get yourself into trouble alright? We shouldn't meddle with dark magic."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right." Annabelle nodded, she wished that Remus could gave her more insight on the issue./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know, you will make quite a good Auror." Remus tried to cheer Annabelle up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm thinking I would fit more as a hit wizard." Annabelle shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, you can be whatever you want." Remus suddenly sounds kind of despair./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can be whatever you want to be too Remus! You're one of the smartest wizard at Hogwarts!" Annabelle was surprised at Remus' sudden mood change./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you, Annabelle." Remus patted Annabelle's hand./p 


End file.
